


Happy Birthday Mikey, Here's a Pony Farm

by DJ_unicornsrgr8



Series: Fanfic/Side Stories for Darling, I'm Just Lying to Myself [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Horses, I love horses, I'm proud of this, M/M, Mikey has emotions, Mikey's Birthday, Ryan is scared, Surprise Party, all the horses in this story are based off ones I work with, also so are the people, because horses are large, gay horses lol, guess which one's me lol, it's cute, they are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8
Summary: Set in the verse of Darling I'm Just Lying to Myself by butmeltyourheadaches! (Can be read separately, but I'd highly recommend reading DIJLtM! It's great!) So... Mikey's birthday happens! They all visit a pony farm! They meet nice people and horses! YAY! The tags also explain stuff.





	

**Author's Note:**

Gerard was sitting on the couch beside Frank, watching The Dark Knight when Dallon poked his head into the room.

“Hey boys, could I ask a question?”

Frank grabbed the remote and paused the movie, then nodded.

“Do either of you know what Mikey wants for his birthday?”

A look of utter shock spread across Gerard’s face.

“You would… you would do something for his birthday?”

“Of course! We always celebrate birthdays here.”

“Oh my god… Mikey’s always wanted…” Gerard trailed off, his face falling.

“What’s wrong?” Frank prodded.

“It’s just… it might be a bit much to ask…” Gerard looked away.

“I can tell you right now that it won’t be,” Dallon said firmly. “What does he want?”

“Um… he’s always wanted to… to visit a pony farm. And maybe… ride a pony?” Gerard whispered. “I know it’s probably too much… I’m sure he’d be happy with a stuffed pony instead or a picture of a pony or-”

“Of course we can take him to a pony farm, Gerard!”

“-even just a story about a pony or-”

“Gee,” Frank interrupted. “He just said we can take Mikey to a pony farm.”

“R-really?” Gerard said, eyes wide. He seemed somewhat speechless, like his world was imploding.

“For sure. Now I’m going to go find a pony farm we can visit, I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Dallon grinned and headed out the door. A moment later, he popped back in. “And by the way, you guys should watch The Dark Knight Rises next. It’s even better than The Dark Knight.”

\----

Dallon didn’t speak another word about Mikey’s birthday for the entire week and a half leading up to it, and Gerard was starting to think that Dallon had forgotten. Until, that is, Dallon woke him around 9:00 on the morning of Mikey’s birthday with a smile and a finger over his lips. He beckoned for Gerard to follow him into the hall.

“We’re going to leave for the pony farm around eleven. Sarah’s going to help drive everyone over, and while we’re there she’s going to come back and decorate the house. I’m going to wake the boys and tell them the plan, and your job is to keep Mikey from coming downstairs until I’ve told everyone. Is that okay?”

Gerard nodded hard and hugged Dallon tightly. He then headed back into his and Mikey’s room and plopped down on his bed. He pulled out his sketchbook; he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep if he tried. Too much excitement.

\-----

“Daddy Dal, why did’ya wake us up so early?” Brendon whined. “You always let us sleep in on weekends! This sucks balls!”

“I don’t disagree,” Patrick said politely, rubbing his eyes. Pete ruffled his hair and took a sip of coffee.

“It’s too early,” Josh mumbled, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

“It’s like 9:45,” he said, chugging the rest of his Red Bull.

“Early.”

“Okay, listen up,” Dallon said with a smile. “I’m sorry for waking you all up early, but I’m sure you won’t mind when you hear today’s plans.”

“Debatable,” Spencer groaned.

“First of all, it’s Mikey’s birthday.”

Everyone’s heads shot up.

“Really?” Ryan asked excitedly.

“Are we planning a surprise party?” Brendon asked, jumping up and down.

“Yes, but we’re also-”

“Taking him to a pony farm!” Frank interrupted happily.

“Yes, thank you, Frank. We’re taking him to a pony farm!”

There were a few scattered squeals and shrieks of excitement, and Patrick fell out of his chair.

“A pony farm?!!?!” Brendon gasped, arms pinwheeling. “Ohmigod ohmigod ohmigod.”

“We leave around 11:00. Sarah’s helping with driving, and she’ll decorate the house while we’re gone. When we get back, we’ll have a surprise party. Everyone got it?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes’s, and Dallon grinned.

“Perfect. Now one more thing. Everyone act normal, alright? Not a word of this to Mikey!”

Another chorus of ‘yes’s, and Dallon seemed satisfied. 

“Good. Now let’s make breakfast.”

\----

“Where are we going?” Mikey asked as everyone piled into the two cars.

“You’ll see!” Brendon squealed. He was going to say more, but Ryan clapped a hand over his mouth. Mikey looked confused, if not a bit suspicious.

“He was going to say something inappropriate,” Ryan explained, thinking fast. Pete bumped his shoulder and nodded in congratulation. 

They drove for about twenty minutes before Dallon turned down a long driveway. Mikey tried to look out the window, but he was sitting in the middle seat and Brendon was blocking his view. When the car finally stopped and everyone hopped out, Mikey looked around in utter disbelief.

“Where… are we… are we at a… a farm?”

Dallon nodded. “Happy birthday, Mikey.”

Mikey burst into tears and hugged Dallon so tightly he could barely breathe.

“Th-thank you s-so so much!!” he sobbed, and Dallon grinned.

“You are very very welcome. Now let’s go see some ponies.”

\----

The barn was really quite large, with a couple long aisles and then more that led to seemingly newer extensions. 

“Welcome to South Rail Farm, I’m Heather,” said a tall lady with brown hair and freckles. She led them into a large room with a few chairs and saddles lining the walls. 

“Which of you will be riding today?”

“Just Mikey,” Dallon said, resting a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. “The rest of the boys were just hoping to look around.”

“Of course. I’ll ask a few of the barn kids to show you around.” Heather poked her head out the door. “Kathie! Find a couple others and show these boys around, would you?”

A shout of assent was heard, and two girls walked into the room a minute later. One seemed to be a smaller, thinner version of Heather, and the other was short and tan.

“I’m Kathie,” said Heather 2.0.

“I’m Gracelyn,” said the short one.

“Great. You two can give the boys a tour.” Heather turned to Mikey. “You can come with me, okay?”

Mikey nodded and followed Heather into a smaller room filled with buckets of brushes and boots and helmets. Dallon stuck beside him, just in case he needed moral support.

“These should fit,” Heather said, handing Mikey a pair of brown boots. He tried them on and nodded. Heather passed him a helmet and adjusted the chinstrap once it was settled on his head.

“Excellent. The pony you’re going to ride is called Rookie. He’s a little bit tall, but he’s very gentle. Would you grab that bucket that has his name on it?”

Mikey picked up the bucket and watched as Heather grabbed a strappy leather thing called a bridle and a rectangle of fabric called a saddle pad and a weird long fluffy thing called a girth and finally, the saddle. She placed these things on various hooks and racks in the aisle and then took Mikey to get his pony.

\----

“Are there any boys that ride here?” Patrick inquired as Kathie and Gracelyn led them down the aisle.

“There’s Johnny,” Kathie offered. “And Matthew.”

The two girls looked at each other.

“And Dan?” Gracelyn said. She seemed unsure of herself, like she didn’t know if this boy counted.

“Who’s Dan?” Brendon asked out of curiosity. A short kid popped his head out of a horse’s stall.

“Did someone call?”

The first thing the boys noticed was the kid’s bright blue hair. 

“Dude,” Josh said. “Your hair is awesome, it’s just like mine!”

“Thanks!” the boy grinned, stepping out of the stall. “I’m Dan.”

“These guys are visiting, we’re giving them a tour,” Kathie said. “Wanna come along?”

“Sure! Beats trying to give Jamie his meds. He’s being a little snotball today.”

“Jamie’s a pony,” Gracelyn explained to the boys. “He has a cough.”

“Ponies get coughs?” Pete looked bemused. Dan nodded.

“I really should give him his meds before his lesson. You guys can watch if you want, it’ll only take a minute.”

The boys gathered around Jamie’s stall and watched as Dan hopped around and tried to stick a syringe of cough syrup in the side of the pony’s mouth. The pony wasn’t having it.

“Can you grab me a stool, Gracelyn?” Gracelyn snickered, but nodded.

“Don’t mock me, it’s not my fault I’m unbearably short!”

“I fucking feel you, dude,” Frank said. “I’m short.”

“So is Pattycakes!” Brendon added cheerfully, and Patrick gave him a cross glare. Dan climbed on a stool, wrapped an arm around the pony’s face, and emptied the syringe of syrup in Jamie’s mouth. Dan held on tight as the pony tossed him around, much to the boys’ concern.

“Are you okay, man?” Ryan asked.

“He’s fine,” Kathie said. “He’s used to it.”

“Yeah… this is- a good day,” Dan grinned, still gripping the pony’s head. “I have to -ouch- hold his head up until he swallows it.”

About thirty seconds passed, and finally Dan let go of the pony, grabbed the stool, and hurried out the stall door.

“Yeah! Only minor bruising today!” he exclaimed. “If I recall correctly, the score is now Dan - 5, Jamie - 17!”

Most of the boys looked alarmed, especially Gerard and Patrick.

“What did he do to beat you seventeen times?” Patrick asked worriedly. 

“Ah, y’know. Stepping on my feet, knocking the syringe from my hand, spitting out the syrup, biting me… But I’m fine!”

“He’s used to it,” Gracelyn said again.

“I feel like that’s not a good thing to be used to,” Tyler said faintly. Dan shrugged.

“It’s gotta be done! Anyway, let’s show you guys some ponies.”

“Oh, hey Dan, can you take it from here? We want to… take a lunch break?” Gracelyn said.

“Sure,” Dan said, and Gracelyn and Kathie headed away down the aisle. “We can start by going to see Pippin and Lucy, they’re really cute and-”

“Did those girls just dump us on you and leave?” Brendon frowned. “Dicks.”

“Brendon,” Ryan reprimanded, then turned to Dan. “Sorry about him.”

“He’s kinda right,” Dan shrugged. “They are kinda dipcraps sometimes.”

Tyler gasped. “You say dipcraps too?”

“Yeah!” Dan’s face lit up in a grin. “High five, man!”

Tyler gave Dan a high five, a smile on his face. 

“Josh!” he squealed. “I met someone else who says dipcraps!!”

Josh laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

“EEEW PDA,” Brendon screeched. Josh flipped him off. Everyone else was looking at Dan nervously to gauge his reaction.

“You two are a really cute couple!” Dan said cheerfully. He noticed everyone exhale in relief and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not  
homophobic. Or transphobic. It would be kinda hard if I was, ‘cause I’m trans and pansexual.”

“Cool!” Josh grinned. “Basically all of us are not-straight. Tyler’s my boyfriend.”

“I’m dating Ryan,” Brendon said proudly.

“Pete’s my boyfriend!” Patrick spoke up, and Pete took his hand.

“I’m not dating anyone, but I think I’m bi,” Spencer said. 

“I have a crush on a boy,” Frank offered seriously, and Gerard’s cheeks turned pink.

“What about Mikey?” Josh mused. 

“I think he might be ace, actually,” Gerard said quietly. “I haven’t asked him, but he’s my brother. We just know stuff.”

“Nice,” Patrick said. 

“Do you guys want to meet gay horses?” Dan asked.

“Gay horses?” Brendon inquired excitedly. “How do you know?”

“They don’t fight each other when they’re put in the same paddock, they share food, they freak out if you separate them…”

“Let’s go see the gay horses!” Ryan exclaimed. “Can we pet them?”

“Sure!” Dan led the boys down a narrow aisle and stopped in front of a huge stall where two large horses were turned loose together.

“George! Leonard!” Dan called, and their heads popped up. “You have visitors!”

Dan pulled the door all the way open and put up a rope to stop the two horses from walking out.

“Who wants to pet them?”

“Ryan does!” Brendon said, shoving his boyfriend forward. Ryan stepped back, his eyes wide.

“They’re… very… large?”

“Yep, about 1,800 pounds each.”

Ryan squeaked and hid behind Brendon.

“They won’t eat you!” Dan said, stepping into the stall and leading the taller of the two over to the door.

“B-big!” Ryan stuttered. “Too big!”

“He’s taller, but friendlier. His name’s George.”

“Just like you, Ry!” Brendon said. “C’mon, you gotta pet him!”

“Nope!”

“Will you do it if I do it?”

“Maybe…”

Brendon stepped forward, but jumped back when George moved his head.

“Nevermind.”

“He won’t hurt you, I promise,” Dan told them. “Watch.”

Dan wrapped his arms around the horse’s head and kissed him on the nose. Then, he wiggled the horse’s ears and tickled his chin.

“See? He didn’t eat me.”

“I’ll pet him,” Frank said. Gerard looked worried as Frank stepped forward and touched George’s nose.

“Wow,” Frank marveled. “He’s really soft.”

“Really? Can I try?” Patrick asked. Frank stepped aside, and Patrick stroked the horse’s neck.

“Woah… You’re right!”

“Lemme try,” Pete said. “HE’S SO SOFT!”

“C-can I?” Gerard asked quietly. Dan nodded and beckoned him forward. He rested a hand on George’s long nose, and George leaned into his touch happily.

“Scratch right between his eyes,” Dan said. Gerard did so hesitantly and George’s eyes began to droop like a sleepy puppy.

“He likes you,” Dan told Gerard. 

“I like him,” Gerard replied quietly, giving the horse a tiny little half-smile.

“Do you want to brush him?”

“You’d let me brush him?”

“Sure! I can take out a few horses so everyone can try it. You guys stand by that wall.”

Dan led George from the stall and clipped two ropes attached to the sides of the aisle to each side of the halter on his head.

“These are called cross-ties. This way he won’t walk away.”

Dan went back to the stall and did the same thing with Leonard, George’s horse boyfriend. He then took out another horse from a couple stalls down.

“This is Brix. He’s a massive goofball. He gives back massages, sometimes.”

“I want a back massage,” Brendon announced. “Can I brush Brix?”

“Sure. How about Ryan and Spencer help you? Then you three,” -Dan gestured to Pete, Patrick, and Josh- “can brush Leonard and the rest of you can do George.”

“Cool,” said Josh. “Very cool. We get to brush a horse!”

“How fucking amazing is that?” Pete said in wonder.

“Pretty amazing,” Patrick grinned. Everybody picked up brushes and got to work, still somewhat in shock that they got to visit a pony farm. Well, except for Ryan. He hung back, definitely in shock that he got to visit a pony farm and also terrified about the fact that there was a 1,800 pound horse standing in front of him that could definitely kill him if motivated.

“He won’t hurt you!” Brendon said, seemingly reading his boyfriend’s mind. “See? I’m brushing him!”

“I dunno,” Ryan said dubiously. “I think I’ll just… not…”

“C’mon!”

“I don’t-”

“Please!”

“Well-”

“Ryan motherfucking Ross I will not kiss you for a week if you don’t come here and brush the horse right now!”

“Okay fine.”

\---

“Ready to ride, Mikey?”

Mikey nodded, looking a little bit nervous but excited. 

“You can do it, Mikey. I’ll be right over here by the fence, okay?” Dallon said with an encouraging smile. Heather led Rookie to a plastic set of steps, and Mikey followed. 

“Grab the reins in your left hand and the back of the saddle in your right. Now put your left foot in that metal stirrup there… And swing yourself up and over!” 

Mikey did so, a grin breaking across his face once he was settled in the saddle.

“Nice job! Now hold one rein in each hand… good. Make sure both feet are in the stirrups, and squeeze your legs against his sides.”

Mikey complied tentatively and gasped as Rookie began to walk. 

“You’re doing great! Sit up tall and push your heels down, okay?” Heather instructed. “Now what you’re going to do is make a big circle around me. Do that by pulling your inside hand -your left one- back gently towards your hip.”

Mikey pulled the rein and Rookie turned to make the circle.

“How do you like it?” Heather asked.

“It’s amazing!” Mikey replied with a toothy smile. “Am I dreaming?”

Dallon laughed from his place by the fence.

“Nope! All real, kiddo!”

\-----

Mikey was still in awe when they piled into the car after his riding lesson. He didn’t know whether to squeal or laugh or cry or smile until his face fell off. So when they entered the house and there were balloons and streamers everywhere, he did all of the above. Dallon pulled him into a tight hug.

“This is the best birthday I’ve ever had!” he sobbed, burying his face in Dallon’s button-up shirt. “I never thought…”

Dallon scooped him up and carried him into the kitchen where a cake was waiting. The candles danced cheerfully as everyone began to sing. 

“Happy birth-day to you!  
Happy birth-day to you!  
Happy biiiirthday to Miiiikey,  
Happy birthday to you!”

Mikey blew out the candles with a grin on his face and tears still running down his cheeks. He didn’t make a wish; he didn’t need to. He and Gee were safe and doing good, and he got to visit a fucking PONY FARM for his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Feedback is appreciated. More to come... Xoxo


End file.
